


Little Mumma

by I_Missy_Moo



Series: These Are A Few Of My Favourite Things [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Missy_Moo/pseuds/I_Missy_Moo
Summary: He had snuck outside for privacy…he didn't want her to know he was calling… he didn't want to have to explain himself.





	Little Mumma

**Author's Note:**

> Well...this little idea of random ficlets seems to have developed into its own little storyline arc and doesn't seem to be as random as first thought! Go figure...

He was freezing. He wished he had put on another layer before trying this phone call. He was standing outside on the balcony, the weather was somewhere around -5. It was still bloody dark. The things one does he thought to himself.

He had a pen and some paper and his phone was pressed to his ear.

God, he hoped she was awake.

He didn't want to sound like a drama queen…but his peace of mind was relying on her being awake… and home! He didn't know what he would do if she didn't pick up! He might not get another chance for several days.

The phone rang once. Twice. Three times.

He glanced back in the window - he didn't think it had been noticed that he was missing yet. She was curled up on the lounge, dozing in front of morning T.V. He had snuck outside for privacy…he didn't want her to know he was calling… he didn't want to have to explain himself. 

On the fourth ring, the call answered.

He furtively looked in through the window. He was positive she couldn't hear him… but he lowered his voice and whispered just in case!

'Hello, Kate?'

Needless to say, his mother-in-law was not expecting his phone call. And particularly at 7 am on a Friday morning!

'Scott?'

He realised she was slightly thrown when he began quickly asking his questions. He was trying to rush the phone call before he was discovered missing. He really didn't have time to tell her the whole story…he was a man on a mission. 

'I'm sorry Kate, but I will explain later. I really don't have a lot of time - I need to head to work and I need this information before I leave.'

'But Scott, later you're going to have to tell me why my Chicken Divan recipe so damn important at 7 am!'

It all made sense to him in his mind. It was a solid plan. Tessa had been struggling with morning sickness - well it had been more like all day sickness really. He wished he could have taken a shift of the queasiness for her and give her a rest even for an hour or so. He was worried about her - she only had a slight frame and couldn't afford to lose any weight. She was hardly eating, nothing appealed to her right now. He just wanted to help her, he wanted her to feel better and most of all he just wanted her smile back. 

She had been sick again this morning. As he had been holding her hair back and trying to comfort her he wracked his brain for something he could do to help. To make her feel better. Anything! For some reason, an old interview had flashed through his memory. He couldn't remember much about it…other than they had been sitting in deck chairs and there had been an owl there for some reason. He remembered clearly saying that his comfort food was Freezies…and she had said… her mum made a Chicken Divan that always made her feel better.

Hence the phone call.

He wasn't the greatest of cooks. But today he was going to grab the ingredients for his 'little mumma's' favourite comfort food. He was going to surprise her and make a decent Chicken Divan if it killed him.

He needed to help.   
He needed her to feel better.   
He needed to see her smile again.


End file.
